


in the heat of the moment

by ZeroSum404 (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of rimming, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/ZeroSum404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek(lovingly dubbed "fire-breathing dragon, spawn of Satan" by his subordinates)'s secretary.</p><p>Formerly "Ain't no other Knight capable of handling the hotness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I honestly have no idea. Here is my Tumblr: haletothealpha.tumblr.com

It all started because the only person really capable of handling Derek was Stiles.

It continued because, after four months of working there and with nobody in sight to take his place, Stiles realized he was actually quite happy with things the way they were: he had a routine, he could see Derek whenever he wanted, working with friends was a big plus, and nobody dared say anything when he stole the last pastry or finished off the coffee or even forgot to do something (which was admittedly very rare an occurrence) because without him Derek became Satan personified and nobody wanted that.

This morning was pretty typical: he had woken up to a tongue in his ass, working him slowly open to accommodate Derek thick cock; the fuck itself was so damn good he nearly passed out in pleasure; then came a hot shower promptly followed by a hearty breakfast, courtesy of the deli down the street; arriving at the office he took his post, wrote down missing appointments, relayed messages and took a break to get coffee.

Yes, pretty typical.

Except for how he could hear Derek shouting from all the way down the stairs of the previous floor where he was to fetch a file from the legal service. Oh oh…

He made his way quickly up the stairs, file in hand, to the delicious music of his husband’s booming voice calling someone names.

The rest of the floor were darting slightly scared glances towards their boss’ office and tried to make themselves scarce while still trying to do their job and look professional at the same time: most failed to be honest, but then again, one cannot ignore the dragon breathing fire at one of their colleague and not be a tiny bit worried for their own ass.

The collective breath of relief could be heard even above the strong tenor of said dragon once they caught sight of Stiles, something of an accomplishment considering the volume at which Derek was yelling. Scott appeared out of nowhere and gripped his arm, stirring him towards Derek's office, people tracking them with their eyes the whole way.

“You gotta do something man, I think he might actually eat this one if you don’t intervene.” An intern nodded frantically over Scott’s shoulder, a terrified whimper escaping her lips in the process.

“Now now, dude, Derek wouldn’t do tha-“

“I WILL FEAST ON YOUR INSIDES IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PULLING THIS SHIT AGAIN.”

“…Okay, I’m going in. Who’s coming with me?” Stiles asked the room at large. Nobody breathed or moved for a good minute. Fucking cowards. Sending him alone in the brunt of it to save their asses. They’re gonna owe him _sooo_ much.

He’d walked in Derek’s office by the time he reached the conclusion that he was going to make everyone buy him coffee and pastries for the rest of the month and the volume here was at least three times what it had been outside - wow they had thick walls, he never would have thought. Derek was standing behind his desk, hands braced against the wood and leaning forward towards the poor little intern sitting there looking ready to pissed himself. The kid couldn’t be more than 18 and faced with the wrath of one Derek Hale, he didn’t stand a chance.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA T-“

“Derek, apple of my eyes, fire of my loins, oh sweet sweet delicious husband of mine, I have to talk to you – it’s of the utmost importance I’m afraid.” Stiles drawled from his place in the doorway.

Derek looked at him, mouth still open and breathing a little hard from his previous rant and perhaps Stiles could see some incredulity lurking in those eyes but he couldn’t be 100% about this, he was too far.

Stiles looked at the intern, raising his eyebrows and taking a step aside meaningfully, indicating the door with his head; the kid didn’t have to be told twice and half-smiled shakily at Stiles as he walked out, grateful.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing walking in my office like that, dismissing someone without my permission while I’m talking to them, I think we ought to have a talk about who’s the boss-“ Derek started.

“You are the boss.” Stiles said suggestively, pressed up against Derek from head to toe, their lips brushing with every word suddenly. He had locked the door and made his way to his husband while he was ranting and was now trailing his hands down Derek’s chest.

His man sputtered, frowning. “You interrupted me for _that_?! Are you out of your mind?!?”

“No, but you are. Derek, that kid was terrified and the whole building could hear you.” He answered calmly. “You know what you need right now? A good, long, sloppy blowjob from your amazingly talented husband.”

Stiles pushed Derek in his chair while he was talking, sliding slowly down on his knees in-between the older man’s legs. Derek sputtered again, even as his legs spread a little wider at his words. Stiles’ nimble fingers made quick work of his man’s belt and zipper, tugging the dress pants down strong thighs, toying with the cotton underwear he’d uncovered.

He looked up under his eyelashes at Derek’s face, mouth open a little to breathe hot air on the other man’s covered cock, tongue slipping out from between his plush lips to lick a teasing trail over the constricted member: it twitched, hardening quickly under the attention it was receiving.

Derek’s breath stuttered a little at the image his husband made: it was definitely one of the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Stiles carefully tugged at the waistband of Derek’s boxers with his teeth, letting his upper lip brush against the naked skin of Derek’s cock. Once the material was mostly out of his way, he finished taking care of it with his hands, his mouth kissing its way up and down the velvet soft member. He gave a kitten lick to the head, listening attentively to the sighs passing through Derek’s lips and massaging up the tense thighs with his hands.

His mouth sank down a couple inches as he twirled his tongue just like Derek liked it, his reward coming in the form of a salty burst of pre-come; the taste made him give a little moan and Derek’s hips jerked at the sensation. He bobbed up and down the hard shaft, spit rolling down the corners of his mouth and making it slippery enough it was easier to go farther down with each go. Stiles grabbed the base of the thick cock in his mouth, sinking slowly down and swallowing around the head entering his throat; he was breathing deeply, slowly, the complete opposite of Derek’s erratic pants, the sounds coming from the both of them hopefully quiet enough nobody outside would hear what was going on here.

Derek’s hips snapped up as Stiles swallowed deeply once more around the inch or so of hard throbbing cock he could feel at the back of his throat, and Stiles encouraged Derek to go on with his free hand, telling him to go on and fuck his mouth. Derek threw his head back, fingers of one hand creeping in the younger man’s hair while the other took a firm but gentle grip of his jaw and began to pump his hips. He snapped his head down once more at the choked sound Stiles made, watching wild-eyed as his husband took his cock so deeply his eyes got a little glassy from tears.

He immediately made to back off, only to get nails digging in his ass to make him continue, Stiles looking up at him determined; his mouth was opened wide around the girth of his cock, lips glistening with spit and come: the sight was so obscene, Derek almost shoot off on the spot. He stopped for a moment, trying to stepped down from the ledge but Stiles seemed to understand and began to hum, the vibrations of his throat around the sensitive head of the thick shaft in his mouth making it impossible to stop the freight train that was his orgasm from taking over. The rolling, boiling heat low in Derek’s belly took over his whole body, from his toes to the tip of his hair it seemed, and he came with a muffled shout, head’s thrown back once more in ecstasy.

* * *

 

“You know, when I asked you to do something, I didn’t know you would mellow Satan in there with a blowjob.” Scott said, an hour later, as he sat down at his desk.

“What- I don’t know what you’re talking ab-“

“Don’t bother man, your lips are so red, you look like you’ve got lipstick. If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were a model for the porn magazine in the next building and you’d got lost.”

“I hate you a lot and next time Derek is pissed off, I’m pushing you into his office and guess what? I’ll leave you in there the whooooole lunch break.”

Scott’s eyes got comically wide, looking horrified. “You _wouldn’t_.”

“ _Try me._ ”

“STILES. WHERE’S THE FILE FROM LEGAL I ASKED YOU ABOUT AN HOUR AGO.” Derek’s voice boomed from inside his office.

“You’d think after 5 years, he’d have learned to use the intercom…” Scott muttered, looking down at the black box on Stiles’ desk.

“I HEARD THAT SCOTT. GO BACK TO WORK.”

Scott squeaked and ran back to his desk as Stiles laughed. Derek’s door opened as the man’s head poked out.

“Well, this file isn’t gonna bring itself.” The man raised his eyebrows, eyes staring at Stiles’ mouth then making their way all over his body.

“Oh, _that_ file.” Stiles smirked. “I’m coming in a minute then.”

“I hope you’ll last longer than that.” Derek leered as he walked backwards towards his couch.

Stiles laughed, shuffling in and locking the door again. “No problem, boss. I’ve got practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is also encouraged.
> 
> You can find me at haletothealpha.tumblr.com
> 
> ETA: actually, now you can find me at hoechlinswife.tumblr.com; I take prompts if anyone's interested (although i do not guarantee the result will come quickly, uni student over here)


End file.
